A Nudge in the Right Direction
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: Alejandro finally agrees to go with his sister and her girlfriend to a restaurant... he was definitely not expecting this (Ft. Fem!Canada and Fem!France) (Collaboration with sctwilightvampwolfgal, go check her stories out)


It was a bright afternoon, and Catalina was with her brother Alejandro in a Restaurant, waiting…

"Are you sure this is a good idea." He asked her, to that, she just smiled and looked at him "I'm sure she'll love this! " she exclaimed; Soon enough, they were there.

Francine and Marguerite were on their way to the restaurant: one a little nervous while the other was more at ease.

Catalina smiled and waved at them, waiting. Alejandro just watched, blushing slightly as he noticed the canadian walking in

Francine smiled as she led the woman by her side closer to the other two that had been waiting for their arrival.

Catalina stood up and hugged her happily, looking at them "I'm so glad you made it Francine" She said softly, kissing the french on the cheek before sitting again.

Francine smiled back at her, "Me too."

Marguerite looked away with a slight blush on her face as if to give the two women more privacy.

Soon enough Catalina sat down, taking the seat next to Francine, leaving only a seat next to Alejandro free, He blushed slightly and smiled at Marguerite

Marguerite smiled as she caught his gaze though she also ducked her head shyly with an ever expanding blush upon her face.

With a whispered "They are so cute" Catalina smiled and ordered their food "I hope you all like what they make here." Alejandro nodded at that, not knowing what to say right then

"I hope so too. This place does look beautiful." Francine smiled.

"Okay." Marguerite murmured.

Catalina giggled at that and laid her head on Francine's shoulder. Alejandro just smiled at Marguerite "You know… you look amazing" he finally said, mentally facepalming for not coming up with something better

Francine smiled at the show of affection and held her girlfriend closer to herself.

"Merci." Marguerite's face flamed brilliant red as she responded to the compliment directed at her and looked away shyly.

Smiling happily at that, Alejandro looked at her. Catalina just looked at Francine "We really should do this again soon" she said with a warm smile as their food arrived, four large soups

"We should." Francine smiled as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend on the lips lightly.

Marguerite glanced back at Alejandro as if curiously before she looked away with a swift though somewhat discrete duck of her head.

Alejandro smiled happily at her, rolling his eyes as he noticed his sister kissing back deeper. The soup included chicken, and corn among other things

Marguerite flushed a bright pink at seeing what the other two women were doing and so turned her attention to the soup and drew it near to try it out.

Francine kissed the other woman just as deeply as she tugged her closer.

Alejandro chuckled at that and ate happily before looking at Marguerite "So… how are you?" He asked her with a warm smile. Catalina smiled and slowly broke that kiss.

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?" Marguerite asked him.

Francine smiled back at Catalina though she did not pull away from her and chose to keep her close by her side.

"Quite good" He said happily, finally sure that this had been a good idea. Catalina just giggled "We should eat…" She looked at Francine "After that maybe we could…" She said, finishing by whispering something on Francine's ear.

Francine smirked, "We should." She leaned closer to Catalina to emphasize just how they'd go about it.

Marguerite smiled shyly back at Alejandro as she began to eat ajiaco before she savored its delicious taste.

Noticing that she was liking it, Alejandro looked at her "You know, would you like having lunch with me one of these days? " He asked with a smile, blushing slightly as he thought of having an actual date with her.

Catalina smiled and just nodded before beginning to eat happily

Marguerite smiled as her face bloomed even more scarlet at that, "Y-Yeah, that sounds lovely."

Francine also took to eating much like her girlfriend had.

Alejandro smiled happily, somewhat surprised as he ate, thinking "How about Friday?" He asked, hoping…

Catalina at that, just ate happily, looking from time to time at Marguerite and Alejandro.

"S-Sure, I'm free then." Marguerite muttered.

Francine smiled as her eyes brightened with a very happy gleam at seeing that their matchmaking was going well.

Alejandro smiled at that happily, eating. Catalina just nodded at that, looking at them with a happy smile

Marguerite felt her face flush red.

Francine smiled knowingly as if able to read Marguerite's thoughts as she leaned back against her girlfriend.

Catalina giggled slightly as she saw them, finishing slowly her soup. Alejandro was eating happily, almost finished "That's nice to know" He said happily

Francine delicately finished her soup as she further relaxed beside Catalina watching as Marguerite slowly ate her soup with nervous energy.

Alejandro, soon finishing smiled at them, silently thanking them before getting the bill. Catalina smiled softly and held Francine.

Francine looped her arms gently around her girlfriend as she held her closer.

Marguerite stared embarrassed at her soup and finally moved to finish enjoying the delicious meal.

Soon enough, Alejandro went over and paid the bill before coming back, Looking around he sat where he was

Marguerite smiled and greeted him quietly as he came back.

Catalina smiled, looking at Francine, silently asking her to give them some privacy… Not that Alejandro noticed that.

Francine smiled lightly and nodded her head as she moved to give them more privacy.

With a slight blush, Alejandro saw them moving out and looked at Marguerite.

She smiled slightly and rather shyly as now she was alone with her longtime crush who had just agreed to go out with her.

Deciding that there was pretty much nothing to lose now, he leaned closer, trying to think up something to say… Then it hit him "Marguerite… um… would you close your eyes for a moment?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"O-Okay." She murmured nervously as she closed her eyes, putting her faith and trust in him.

Blushing and admittedly nervous he leaned closer, looking at her before planting a soft kiss on her lips, unknown to them, they were being watched…

"They are so cute!" Quietly squeed Catalina, watching.

Marguerite gasped softly as she felt soft lips on her own before she leaned in to preserve the soft and delicate kiss.

"They are." Francine smirked as she watched the two cuties kiss for the first time.

Alejandro was, to put it mildly, surprised, but happily held her to him, softly, slowly he began leaning out of the kiss, looking at her, not knowing what to say.

Catalina just giggled at the scene and leaned into Francine.

Marguerite smiled back at him, still rather shyly, after the kiss had been parted.

Francine held her closer as she smiled at the scene though a part of her had became preoccupied with the thought of kissing her girlfriend after having watched such a sweet and absolutely lovely moment.

Catalina just laughed and looked at Francine, smiling before leaning in for a kiss.

Alejandro was soon just holding her hands, blushing slightly and smiling happily, looking at her "Thank you, " he said.

Francine smiled happily at hearing her girlfriend's laugh and leaned in to continue the kiss as she held her close.

"Y-You're welcome." Marguerite blushed though she squeezed his hands back.

Alejandro just smiled at that, then looked at her "Maybe we should get them and go now" He didn't let go of her hands "Would you like me to walk you home? " He asked with a slight blush

"I-I'd love that." Marguerite smiled after having nodded her head to his earlier statement, and she let their fingers intertwine further as she stood up.

Alejandro smiled and held one of her hands now, pulling her a bit closer.

"I think we should get going, " Said Catalina with a smile, leaning on her girlfriend

Marguerite leaned closer to him slightly as she relaxed by his side as they caught up to Francine and Catalina.

Francine smiled back and held her closer as she watched the two love birds that walked closer to them.

Alejandro would hold Marguerite softly, Catalina just walked along Francine with a smile

"Thanks amor, for agreeing to this. " She said with a smile


End file.
